In the past, various different types of switching arrangements have been associated with dynamoelectric machines, such as an electric motor, for controlling at least the winding circuitry of such motors. In some instances, auxiliary circuits were connected through the aforementioned past switching arrangements and also controlled thereby. Some of these past switching arrangements are illustrated in the following listed patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,905 issued to W. S. Zagorski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,197 issued to J. L. Waters et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,073 issued to J. P. Frank; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,767 issued to W. K. Anderson et al. All of the switch and terminal assemblies in the past switching arrangements in the above listed patents were mounted by at least one screw to an exterior face of one of the end frames of an electric motor, and the above listed U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,767 and 4,095,073 each illustrates a grounding connection scheme for the electric motor utilizing both a part of the switch and terminal assembly and the screw mounting it to the exterior face of the end frame of the electric motor. Further, the switch means of the switch and terminal assemblies in the above listed patents were operated by a lever arrangement pivoted on a part of the end frame of the electric motor, and such lever arrangement was engaged with force transmitting face on a push collar of a centrifugal mechanism so as to be pivotally actuated thereby when the electric motor attained a preselected speed.
Other types of past switching arrangements for controlling the winding circuitry of an electric motor were mounted internally thereof on terminal boards or the like, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,093 issued to J. Leflar et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,762 issued to R. E. Seely. Still other types of such past switching arrangements utilized switch and terminal assemblies which were totally enclosed and mounted interiorly of the electric motor, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,732 issued to M. B. Hinman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,093 issued to W. F. Simpson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,001 issued to E. F. Hildebrandt et al.
In at least some of the past switching arrangements, means were provided to effect operation of the switch in the switch and terminal assembly directly from a peripheral or outer radial surface on the push collar of the centrifugal mechanism generally as the electric motor attained a preselected speed; however, at least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of this type of switching arrangement is believed to be that the eccentricity of the push collar might adversely affect the operation of the switch of the switch and terminal assembly.